The Red Suit
by mariamc16
Summary: Watching his wife walk across a DC street with a new look stirs up Henry's ongoing need for her.


Just a little smutty one shot to help me practice writing that part in Spark Ignition.

I know its not everyone cup of tea which is fine but if you like it please leave me a comment or send me a message with your thoughts, good or bad. Not easily offended lol.

It was written in about 10 mins and then revised for about 15 mins the next day so excuse any grammar mistakes etc. Thanks

xoMariaxo

* * *

Henry sat in the kitchen watching TV and reading his paper. His classes had ended early and Elizabeth had text to say she would be home soon. He was looking forward to an evening with just Elizabeth as the kids were all out for the evening living their lives.

A few minutes after her txt came through he heard her name being mentioned on the TV, looking up he was shocked to see footage of his wife walking across a DC street in a skin tight red dress matcher with a mid length coat, her hair down and styled to perfection alongside flawless makeup. He was confused as she had left the house left wearing something different that morning but his confusion on her outfit change quickly morphed into ripples of desire and an overwhelming urge to have his way with her. He had the clip of her on a loop, each time getting more and more wound up. He needed her and soon he thought to himself.

He got up and made his way to the door as he heard the soft hum of her motorcade. In that moment no force on earth could have kept him from his wife and the distance from the door to the kitchen was too much to bear.

She entered the hall as she thanked Matt. She momentarily caught his eye, smiling as she closed the door behind her and dropped her brief case. She seen a glimpse of the predatory look in his eye and knew instantly that he had seen the footage already. He always got like this when she changed her look in some way.

Her entire body was on a hair trigger when he got like this, animalistic and predatory, it turned her on to no end. She knew nothing would do until he had his filthy way with her and she couldn't wait.

The door clicked shut as she looked at him with a purposefully breathy "Hi". She knew full well the only reason he was not on her the second she made an appearance was him waiting the few seconds it took for Matt to make his way back to the outer porch providing the privacy he needed to claim her.

The outer door shut with a thud and he launched himself at her, pinning her against the door and claimed her lips. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, pushing his tongue into her mouth demanding access.

He flushed their bodies tight together and ground his hips into her trying to create friction against his raging erection.

Sliding his hand up the inside of her skirt his fingered his way to her core, silently plotting to tear her panties right off like he had done so many times before. He was shocked when his fingers touched the flesh of her neatly shaved lips and felt the juices of her arousal, pulling back he eyed her questionably.

"I knew by the time I got home you could have seen my little outfit change so I took the necessary precautions required to save my favourite panties. I know you very well Dr McCord and I have envisioned you pinning me up against something and fucking me thoroughly, just the way I like it, so get to it" she whispered well aware he wouldn't be capable of controlling his need any longer.

Overwhelmingly turned on he growled loudly grabbing the them of her skirt pulling it up and bunching it around her waist. He was too far gone to think about taking the time to get her naked, he needed to be inside her immediately.

Using his foot he spread her legs and unzipped his pants to finally free his rock hard cock. Lining himself up with her wet core he entered her in one swift movement burying himself as deep as humanly possible. They danced this dance many times before over the years, it only got better and he could never get his fill of her.

lifting her legs and Wrapping them tight around his waist letting him hold her weight, she met him thrust for thrust ready and more than willing to ride this pleasure wave with him in oblivion.

With their faces buried in each others necks he pummelled his cock in to her heat repeatedly with short hard thrusts, his cock slick with her juices. He knew this drove her crazy and he needed her to reach the abyss with him as soon as possible. They would take their time later.

"Fuck me Henry, fuck me harder now" she demanded into his ear.

Lifting his head he looked her in the eyes, grabbing hold of her hips he increased his rhythm and went to town thrusting into her with everything he had, his balls slapping against her. Their visions blurred and neither could control their noise levels. Henry knew he was only going to last a few more seconds and was adamant that she fall along side him.

Finding that little private spot just behind the shell of her ear only he knew about, he nipped and sucked until he felt her clench around him and start to quiver. Five more slams into her and they were screaming each others name as they fell into their orgasms, riding the wave of pleasure that washed over their bodies.

Holding her in place Henry peppered small kisses to her neck as he moved up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Catching his breath he was finally able to speak "Hi Baby, I really like your new look"

Elizabeth laughed as he slowly eased her back down and their bodies disconnected.

"Really? I would never have guessed" she quipped as they adjusted themselves.

Suddenly realising their location "Babe you can welcome me home like that any day but please tell me the kids are not here or the therapist Bills are going to outweigh anything we could ever afford in one lifetime "

Chuckling at the reoccurring joke about their inappropriate displays of affection "They are all out for the evening so we have at least a 3 or 4 hours Mrs McCord. How about we head upstairs and get to work on the 2nd, 3rd and 4th orgasm you are having tonight".

Giving him her best filthy smile she replied " Always Dr McCord, lead the way and I will gladly put you to work"


End file.
